


I'm not a Crybaby

by Melonmellow



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonmellow/pseuds/Melonmellow
Summary: Months after the incident that has tear both Evan and Smitty's lives has left them lonely for warmth.Who will be the one who first to say "I love you"?And who will be the one who first to walk away?





	I'm not a Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqueenofokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueenofokay/gifts).



> This is based on a song from The Neighborhood's "Crybaby".
> 
> And also my first request from tumblr (@mellowdreemurr) and also from the lovely Aqueenofokay(@ghosstkid)
> 
> Thank you for being an inspiration ❤-Melly

 

“Before anything else could happen between us, I think we should end it right here, right now.”

That's the first words that went out of his mouth. The first hurtful words he can muster from all the overwhelming emotions in his chest.

“Evan.”

He slowly breathed as he looked at the younger one with fear and admiration. Milky-white color on the ends of his raven black hair that he _wanted_ to pet once again, smooth skin that he _wanted_ to hold again.

But things should be changed, before it's too late. _..Too late for Evan_ _to escape_.

“What do you mean ‘ _We should end it.’_?” The younger Canadian asked. “Did you mean-”

“Yes.”

Smitty was dumbfounded at the simple but _sharp_ answer coming from the gang leader, the infamous **Vanoss.** The boy he had grown to admire, he had grown to _love_ and he had _connected_ with after his loss with a certain platinum-blonde haired.

“Am I not enough?” That's the only thing he can muster from his thoughts and feelings.

“No.”

“Then why _end_ it?” Smitty whined, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. The Canadian was in Vanoss’s office, where he used to stay afterwards every mission, to watch the other work or sometimes just hanging out with the boy _he was pining for months_.

“I'm _not_ the one for you, Smitty.” Evan responded ever so calmly, while he fixed the feathers of his owl mask that was given by his deceased best friend in a blue hoodie. “I don't meet the standard of a boyfriend that you need. I'm a horrible, _dangerous_ human being that is also your leader.”

“But you saved my life!” Smitty objected the other’s statement, despite the truth in it. “Don't you remember?”

 

_They both remember that day, where they met, where both special in their lives were taken from them._

_And the day, where blood, sweat and bullets were on the floor with the countless bodies mixed in from a mission with Evan and his gang ,while Smitty curled up in the corner with Kryoz clinging for life._

_Jonathan and John sacrificed themselves for the two and they thought it was destined for them to need one another._

_That's what they thought, and it_ **_should_ ** _be a happily ever after._

_But the two of them haven’t thought that it could also end in a bad ending._

 

“I remember.” Evan finally spoke after both of them thought about that forbidden day.

“Do you remember that I swore that I will take care of you after that? Do you remember the day I said I l-”

“Don't you fucking say it.” Evan warned him with matching index finger accusingly pointing at him.

“Say what?” Smitty snarled, blood rushing to his face “That I fucking **_love_ ** you?”

“ **Yes!** ” The gang leader snapped at him. “Because I... I don't want you to be hurt!”

The younger Canadian stifled a laugh. “Are you fucking _serious_ right now, Evan?” He lazily pointed at himself. “You know, _we_ both know, we're hurt since that day..We lose the sun in our darkest days, but you!” Smitty pointed his finger at him. “ _You_ have your friends, _our_ family by our sides to fill that hole in our hearts.”

“What does it have to do with us?”.

“ _What does it have to do with us?_ ” Smitty repeated his statement. “All of us _love_ you, and I want you to do the same….same with me.” He moved closer and gently held Evan's hands. “I'm willing to try everything, anything for you, Evan..That's how I _love_ you.”

“Anything?” Evan met his eyes. “Then prove it. Whatever this is ends now, Smitty. _If you love me, then you’ll accept that._ ” With that, Evan released his hand from Smitty’s hold and left the office, leaving a stunned Smitty behind.

Smitty stayed, despairing, feeling the emptiness of the room before he, too, promptly walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> To the COR fans....please be patient, we all don't have time to work on it but hopefully we can post soon.


End file.
